dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vladimir Merenda
Vladimir Merenda(ウラジミール・メレンダ; Urajimīru Merenda), better known by his nickname Galaxy Destroyer(銀河の駆逐艦; Ginga no kuchiku-kan) is a reincarnated angel from Israel's Brave Saint, ranked as the Ave of said peerage, and one of the main antagonists of Volume 12 in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth Continuity. Considered one of the best exorcists of his generation, he's the current wielder of the Longinus-level Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest, as well as a version of Twice Critical, making him the first character to ever wield two Sacred Gears simultaneously in the fanfic. Appearance Vladimir is a tall, muscular, roguishly handsome 27-years'old man of spiky short black hair, tanned skin, rough facial expressions and pink eyes always in a frown. He tops all the members of Berolina's peerage by a head and is roughly the same size as his leader Israel and Cohen Lucifer, already tall individuals. Ichijou indicates that he might have eastern european origins due to his appearance. It is later revealed that his mouth has been cut wide open in order to better bite the delicious foods he prepare. He's always seen wearing a white scarf that he holds dear around his neck all the way to his mouth, and wears hellbend leather jackets and pants, giving him a bikergang-appearance. Being an angel candidate to become a seraph, he has four pairs of angelic wings and a halo when in duty. Personality Despite his rough and intimidating exterior, Vladimir is actually quite calm, reserved and indifferent to the world around him. He's polite enough to recognize his place in heaven's hierarchy and overall status, and more often than not is seen quietly staring at somewhere else when his attention is not needed. He also seems to be reserved and introvert angel, as even when under the tutelage of an angel such as Israel, he carries no weight or hate against devils, and only will express himself when contacted. In Ichijou's point of view, he speaks like an old man, using Washi(儂) to refer to himself and a very archaic vocabulary. Being an orphan, he has a soft spot for children, and since his rescue by Dulio Gesualdo and his mysterious death, he vowed himself to continue Dulio's legacy in finding delicious cuisine and share it with orphans and other abandoned children in orphanages under the church. Also, because of his upbringing and difficult childhood, Vladimir absolutely loves any kind of food, specially sugary goods, and when he's not in service as a bodyguard, he's in his special kitchen making colossal versions of several dishes to distribuite around the world and then eat the remains, which he calls 'his versions of the holy day'. He seems to have a crush on one of the current Seraphim. History Vladimir was born in a small decaying country in Eastern Europe, a place 'abandoned by God' filled to the brink with corruption, shortage and war. Being the 13th in a line of 14 siblings, he saw each and every one of his brothers and sisters die by young age, becoming an orphan soon after his little brother died of hunger, him only surviving due to the premature awakening of his Sacred Gear. By the age of 7, however, Vladimir was found by Dulio Gesualdo and brought to a recently-build church, where he was take care of by the new-seraph himself, meeting other orphans and soon becoming aware of himself, regaining his will to live in Dulio, and a search for hus purpose in live. However, one day, when he was about to receive the first meal of his life, there was a blank situation, and every orphan on the orphanage, their angels, Dulio and even the church itself was gone, Vladimir being the sole survivor of the unknown massacre that wiped out not only the strongest exorcist who ever lived, but all of his surroundings. When he was brought to Heavens, Vladimir soon discovered that he was now the new host of the Longinus-level Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest, and thinking that it was Dulio's blessings to him, vowed yet again to continue his legacy, as well as search for the responsible for Dulio's death and become the second most powerful exorcist who ever lived. He was chosen by Israel to become his Ace by the age of 17, ten years before the start of the fanfic. It is later revealed that Vladimir himself was the cause of massacre and destruction of his orphanage. When his lips touched the delicious meals that Dulio has prepared, his years and years of hunger and survival made him go into a hunger-indulced frenzy, not only eating all the meals prepared for all the orphans and staff, but the orphans and staff as well, cannibalizing everything in his vicinity, including Dulio himself, making Zenith Tempest be absorbed into Vladimir's body once the angel was devoured by the kid he protected. Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: Wanting to become the second most powerful exorcist who ever lived in memory of Dulio, Vladimir is capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel, such skills making him a possible candidate of a Seraph in the Future. Immense Strength -''' Due to his intense training and overall figure, Vladimir is a stout-strength centered fighter with extreme power enough to cause lethal damage in a C²xC²-powered Ichijou, the latter claiming that if it wasn't for his armour, it'd have been a one-shot kill. Even when walking normally he can cause small quakes in a 5-meter radius, being able to shatter the ground in one single stomp. 'Immense reflexes and senses -' Training under the traumatic regimen of Israel, Vladimir learnt how to maintain extreme focus and attention into any detail in his surroundings, claiming he can hear a whisper in a booming crowd and that he has photographic memory to boot. He also seems to be able to recognize everyone even if he ever met them for a few seconds, and distinguish anyone by their smell, walk pattern or aura. Intense concentration - Vladimir has the skill to completely focus on a single task, seeing that he's able to balance a tower of 50 standing coins in a single try and recreate an antire orchestra by seeing the music patterns just once. This seems to be an innate trait as well, since he was able to overcome Dulio's Speranza Bolla di Sapone during his hunger frenzy. '''Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Vladimir is capable of creating light base weapons with ease, however, just like Israel, he rather use light particles around his fists to empower his already catastrophic punches. Flight: Being an Angel, Vladimir can use his 8 wings to fly. Equipments Twice Critical Vladimir's first and original Sacred Gear, Twice Critical is a commonly reaccuring Sacred Gear shaped like a dragonic gauntlet that doubles the user's power. Vladimir's Sacred Gear seems to be a generic version coloured grey that covers his right hand. Chaos Edge Asura Ravage Chaos Edge Asura Ravage (, Kaosu Ejji Asura Revijji), also known as the Feast of Asura and the Demonic Dragon, is the subspecies Balance Breaker of Vladimir's Twice Critical, simliar to Siegfried's. It allowed him to created 4 Dragon arms on his back, each doubling his power. Zenith Tempest Zenith Tempest, also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is a High-tier Longinus originally wielded by Dulio Gesualdo, but then mysteriously manisfested on Vladimir after the former's apparent death. Ranked as the second strongest Longinus after True Longinus, Zenith Tempest has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Israel, Vladimir's skills with Zenith Tempest are almost on par with Dulio's, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings. Creazione di prigione celeste Creazione di prigione celeste( ), italian for Celestial Prison Creation, also known as Realm of the Bright Damnation, is Vladimir's Sub-species Balance Breaker for Zenith Tempest and the reason for his nickname Galaxy-Destroyer. Similar to Dulio's Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola, Vladimir creates countless soap-like industructible bubbles which are coloured white that, once it comes in contact with an foe, it intraps it in a void. After such, the victim will be pulled to the center of the void and them explode with it, creating an entire micro-universe inside the ball. Vladimir claims that, even if somehow the victim survives the explosion with a same magnitute of a Big Bang, it'll be forever trapped in the center of the ever-expanding universe, until it dies. However, some found ways to escape said space after surviving the explosion, such as Tomoe Ikuse, who used her Sacred Gear to cut the dimensions of the said micro-universe until she could reach for the each and cut it down by the inside. Figlio della luce del drago e santa benedizione, diventa un dio Figlio della luce del drago e santa benedizione, diventa un dio ( ), italian for Son of the dragon Light and Holy Blessing, deitificate thee, also known as Four Seasons of the Six Realms creates the Dragon Deity, is a technique created by Vladimir that combines the Balance Breaker of both his Sacred Gears. In this form, all of his wings become golden and three halos are counted on his head. Creating six gauntlets for his own arms plus the four on his back, Vladimir engulfs his fists with Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola-'''like bubbles and creates a different intense weather with it to each one. In this form, each fist has a different effect when struck, called '''realms(道 ; michi), and their effects vary from causing earthquakes, to floods, to intense blizzards, to a small-sun and so on. Due to it's power, Vladimir can only hold this form for one minute, and if he ever loses control, he might cause a true natural disaster. Trivia * Images and appearance based on the character Charlotte Katakuri from One Piece. * Vladimir's surname, Merenda, is spanish, brazilian and italian for Merienda, a light snack between lunch and supper. It is also a reference to Dulio's crusade to find delicious meals. * His name, Vladimir, is a slavic name that means "With Great power" or "Supreme Ruler", both references to his position, power and abilities. * Vladimir was the first Brave Saint in Israel's peerage. * Just like the other members of his peerage, he opposes one member of Berolina Gremory's peerage and represents one of the Seven Virtues. In his case, he opposes Ichijou Tsukino and represents Humility. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Longinus Category:Antagonist